


Algo más que amistad

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Solían tomarse de las manos a veces, o mirarse por más tiempo del que podría considerarse normal. A veces Yuuri era quien daba el primer paso, otras más era Wolfram quien encontraba gusto en insistir de más. Ese día ni siquiera habían dicho nada, ni sus ya conocidas palabras no pronunciadas con respecto a la relación que iba floreciendo entre ambos...





	Algo más que amistad

**Author's Note:**

> Esto bien podría ser el reto de los 30 meses, porque quizá así sea más factible de realizar JAJAJA. Lamento la demora .o.

.

.

.

 

 

Su prometido es un hombre educado. Quizá demasiado para ser relacionado fácilmente con alguien como él, pero no tanto como para alejarse totalmente de un actuar más bien infantil que, a su lado, le hace parecer totalmente serio de tanto en tanto. Wolfram von Bielefeld era un príncipe, después de todo... Pero fue uno bastante malcriado. De acuerdo a su hermano mayor al menos. Fue todo un muchacho problemático. Creído, egocéntrico y poco colaborador fuera del campo, pero adiestrado y entregado cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos y a quienes no eran capaces de defenderse con facilidad siempre y cuando no se tratara de un entrenamiento de rutina, sino una batalla real.

Shibuya Yuuri tenía sentimientos muy confusos con respecto al otro por esa justa razón.

Su novio era sencillamente complicado a veces, y nada podía hacer él para evitarlo.

A veces un poco demasiado tierno, a veces mucho demasiado aterrador.

El Maou recuerda con especial vergüenza esa noche de invierno. La misma en la que los sentimientos ya correspondidos por el otro hombre le permitían cruzar poco a poco esa línea delgada entre una sencilla amistad y el tipo de relación de una pareja bien hecha. Solían tomarse de las manos a veces, o mirarse por más tiempo del que podría considerarse normal. A veces Yuuri era quien daba el primer paso, otras más era Wolfram quien encontraba gusto en insistir de más. Ese día ni siquiera habían dicho nada, ni sus ya conocidas palabras no pronunciadas con respecto a la relación que iba floreciendo entre ambos. 

El futuro consorte se encontraba listo para dormir y descansaba en el sofá alargado que se había instalado en la habitación. El largo camisón cubría ya su cuerpo completamente desnudo —hecho que el Maou descubriría mucho después—, y sus manos jugaban con la copa entre ellas de manera distraída mientras miraba tras de él de manera tranquila. A unos metros de distancia el rey se hallaba terminando con cambio de ropa tras el baño nocturno, e ingresaba a la habitación con una toalla en su cuello desnudo. Al escucharlo estornudar alzó una ceja apenas, sus labios listos para atacar con la misma oración que discutiría sobre sus hábitos nocturnos en noches como ésta, hasta que la voz del moreno le hizo callar incluso cuando ni siquiera había empezado a hablar.

—Es una vieja costumbre, no esperes que consiga ser otro así como así...

Entonces Bielefeld sonreiría de manera serena, colocando el fino cristal en sus labios a la par que disfrutaba del momento como en cada oportunidad. Al descubrir recientemente lo fácil que caía en la inconsciencia se permitía este pequeño gesto de esperar un poco más por él. De conversar. O, como ahora, de simplemente mirar...

—Hazme espacio...—pidió la voz del monarca al acercarse hasta el sitio donde el otro descansaba

Wolfram le miró con sorpresa por un breve segundo, sin haber pensado siquiera en la orden ya se había movido de su sitio, Yuuri pronto se acomodó allí, a un lado suyo, y observando como el otro procuraba no derramar ni una gota se movió sobre él hasta colocarse abrazando el delgado cuerpo que no era tan distinto al propio. En la posición en la que estaban era improbable que fuese el rey quien terminase en el suelo, pero fuera la costumbre o un simple capricho más, fue rodeado con un brazo con el mismo cuidado con el que sería si estuviese jugando al borde del abismo. Shibuya encontraba divertido el celoso modo en que el otro tenía de abrazar, y ante su gemido resignado explicó:

—Me ayudas a calentarme...

Nuevamente Bielefeld sintió un gran deseo por recordarle qué clase de cosas estaba diciendo realmente, pero como siempre calló. No le permitiría dar un paso atrás ahora mismo. Si Yuuri le escuchara decir que lo estaba tentando a hacer algo más que arrumacos, seguramente no estaría muy complacido. La expresión del orgulloso hombre se relajó de manera notable cuando las manos suaves pasaron por su cara, y al intercambiar una mirada con una ceja alzada el otro comprendió qué debían parecer en ese preciso instante. 

Algo más que amistad.

Sí, Lord von Bielefeld era un hombre complejo a veces... Pero su prometido no se quedaba atrás.

.

.

.


End file.
